Give Me Some Chocolate!
by Devildelivery
Summary: Taichi's heart felt just like what his locker was: empty. Now he was hoping someone to fill it with chocolate! [Yaoi warning]


Redvind: Again with some random popped up ficplot.

Koromon: It's Valentine fic!

Disclaimer: Give me a chocolate and we will tell you!

**Give Me Some Chocolate!** by **Redvind**

Something strange had happened. Taichi thought as he stared at the sight before him.

The day was 14 February—Valentine Day, the day that all in-love girls gave chocolates to their male associates such as fathers, brothers, friends and relatives. Not to mention that most of them had planned, probable for ages, to give the special chocolate to the one they loved as a love confession.

Right. Then what could be explained about this?

His locker was empty. No chocolates, no cards, no nothing.

How come! Last year he got a bag full, thanks to his position as a soccer star athlete and friendly attitudes.

Yup, something strange had definitely happened.

Even though the brunet didn't want to admit this, the incident hurt his ego desperately. How could he not? Here he was, struck with bare hands and an empty locker while other guys had got their chocolates—though they're just friendship chocolates, not love declaration ones—and had a big grin on their faces and looked around as if they were idiots.

Not that he cared about getting chocolates, Taichi never actually cared about this valentine tradition— and for years Hikari always gave him a big heart-shape one. Of course Sora had given him some, too. But she regularly gave him sweets, so it didn't count.

At primary school he just didn't understand why other children were excited about it; girls whispering about giving one to their crush and how they reacted; guys moping that they didn't get any. There was even a competition about who would get the most number. And he never thought any of this until the day he fell in love and understood their feeling.

He didn't want chocolates as a proof that many girls liked him, but because if there was any in his locker, he could at least pretended that one of them was from the one he wanted most.

So what was wrong with the girls? Or did he do something that turned the whole school to hate him so much? Was it because he blew the chemical lap last week by mixing CaO and H2O together accidentally? Or was it because he refused to be a nude model for drawing club? Or…

The brunet sighed. Today he woke up earlier than usual since some teammates who didn't have a girlfriend, didn't want to see such offensive sights so the soccer club agreed to come practicing early. That's why he didn't check his locker; the others hadn't had come yet. And at lunch time and free periods, when he often got some, he had to run around school helping teachers. They claimed that he was a _helpful_ one. By their meaning, he suspected they meant he was a _useful_ one.

The point was, the last period had passed, soccer practice finished and now it's time to go home, Taichi still hadn't got a chocolate. The brunet pouted. He wanted at least one before the whole day ended! He was depressed enough to accept a chocolate from some random strangers, too, male or female didn't matter.

After staring into his locker for, like, ten minutes to make sure that no chocolates would miraculously appear, the brunet decided to go home when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Taichi, you still here! Thanks god!"

The brunet turned around to find his best friend, none other than Yamato, panting, carrying at least five big paper bags full of chocolates, many colorful wrapped gifts in other two bags and a giant brown teddy bear with red ribbon on his back. His eyes widened in amazement. Not because of the number of presents Yamato got—the blonde was in the top five range most popular guys in school, not to mention his reputation as a popular band member, but because of how his best friend was able to carry them all.

He grinned, teasing. "Wow, Yamato, if you are thinking about opening a gift shop, it sure would be a good time now."

The blonde threw the teddy bear at him, slightly annoyed that his best friend caught it with ease. "Only if you promise to be my assistance. Now help me about these, why don't you? They are heavy."

Taichi didn't have a doubt. He extended both hands and waited until Yamato put two bags in his arms before scooped up the teddy on the floor, hugging it, surprised at how soft it was.

"Let's go to my place. You can stay over if you want."

The brunet nodded, following him. They walked somewhat difficultly because the stuff they loaded. Finally they were standing before the Ishida apartment. Yamato unlocked the door and opened it wide to let Taichi get in first.

"Holy…!"

Taichi couldn't help gaping when he saw separated mountains of chocolate and gifts inside the apartment. It looked like there's no path at all.

"Some of them have been delivered since last week, but many are sent here since the morning." The blonde said matter-of-factly, putting the bags near the dinner table. Taichi followed suit.

The brunet turned to stare at the other boy. "Are you sure you don't want to quit playing with a band to open a gift shop?"

Yamato smacked his head.

After pushing and making spaces in the house, Yamato going to the kitchen to serve his best friend tea and prepare dinner, Taichi mindlessly grabbed a box of chocolate nearest to him.

"Hey, Yamato, can I have some?"

"Why don't you eat yours?"

"I didn't get any."

Turning his head, Yamato raised an eyebrow at him. Taichi simply shrugged.

"Can I?" he asked again, looking hopeful.

"Not any of those. I wouldn't try them if I were you."

"Why not?"

"You couldn't have guessed what stuff they put in homemade chocolate."

"Their eternal love for you?"

The blonde snorted. "I'm thankful of that. But it's more likely dark magic they learnt from some magazines."

Taichi's eyes got bigger. "Does it work? For real?"

It's Yamato's turn to shrug. "Not sure. But Akira claimed that he ate some homemade chocolate and got sick, spent two days in hospital dreaming about a crazy-looking girl trying to jump him."

"That's scary."

"Sure is."

Taichi eyed the box as if it was about to bite him any minute and pushed it away.

"What would you do with them if you're not going to eat them then?"

"Honestly? I'm planning to give them over to the digimons."

Taichi's eyebrow rose. "What? You said yourself that they're not safe to eat."

"Not all of them. Actually, most are edible. I was just warning you. Beside I trust their stomach better than yours, just in case."

He then pouted. "Not fair! I'm the only one that didn't get any. I wouldn't mind having this much if I were you. I can eat them all by myself."

Yamato rolled his eyes. The brunet was the only one he knew that could eat lots and burn his energy so fast that he didn't gain any weigh.

"What about Hikari's?"

"Not until I get home."

"Here." Yamato said, tossing something to him before going back to his cooking. "Eat that."

"Is it safe?"

"Try it yourself."

Taichi boo-ed but wisely shut up when Yamato turned around with a sharp knife in hand and studied the object.

It was a box wrapped in a plain blue paper and didn't look expensive, compare to the other gifts on the Ishida's floor. He carefully opened it and stared.

Inside was a set of chocolate in small different shapes; a pair of goggle similar to his old ones he gave it to Daisuke, a soccer ball, a mini telescope, Agumon, a whistle, a pineapple-shape that somehow looked similar as his hair, a cast of courage and the last one was a plain heart.

The brunet felt his heart skip a beat. He quickly looked up at Yamato. The blonde's back was turned to him, but he could clearly see that his ears were red.

Taichi smiled, getting up.

"I got your message." He walked behind the blonde, gently cupped and turned his pale face toward him and asked softly. "Will you have mine?"

Sapphire color of eyes looked into the lively chestnut ones. Then the owner saw the message; between those soft, cherry-red lips held half of the heart-shape chocolate from the box. The handsome face leaned closer. The blonde felt his lips twist into a smile and parted them, accepting it.

Arms embraced, cacao melted, lips brushed, tongue touched, emotion expended, heat exchanged, sweet flavor remained, happiness grown. They smiled.

"How did you know?" Taichi whispered into his love's ear.

"Hikari."

"Figure." The brunet closed his eyes, leaning for more pecks. "She said something about I'd had to get a special chocolate before I got hers. I didn't think it'd be yours."

"How do you feel? Now that you know…"

"Never been happier."

They exchanged more kisses before the door was opened, startled them. Yamato's father announced that he was home. The man didn't seem surprised at seeing his son's gifts and chocolate, he had expected that, but his eyebrows twisted at the amount of them. Taichi's head poked out of the kitchen.

"Hello, Ishida san. Happy Valentine." The brunet grinned as Masaharu shook his head.

"Don't think so anymore. Hello, Taichi. You staying for dinner?"

"Thanks for inviting but I have to pass. Mom would be expecting me home soon so I should go now."

He was surprised as Yamato walked to him at the door, the giant teddy in hands.

"Here. Take him with you."

"But…"

"Please. There's barely space as it is now. And I don't want to just give it away. You're doing me and dad a favor. You like this little guy, don't you?"

"I wouldn't call him little but fine, then. Thanks." Taichi already cuddled to the teddy, grinning. "Let's go home, Yamato No. 2."

The blonde's face went red. He opened his mouth to protest but all was forgotten when the brunet's lips landed on his with a whisper of "love you".

He stood there for a while waiting for his heart to calm down. Yamato heard his father ask. "Hey, Yamato, where's the huge teddy you bought yesterday? And why Taichi's chocolates are here?"

Owari...

Koromon: Red thinks it'd be fun if you get the message. If you know what I mean. Having no clues? Read the sentense above again, then back to the whole story!

Redvind: We want to hear from you guys!


End file.
